One Last Dance
by Annabelle Crace
Summary: Alice de Wittier has a particular gift, and when a certain dark wizard stumbles upon it, Alice begins to rethink things. Tom RiddleXOC Rated M for later chapters if you get my gist.
1. ARRIVAL

**_DISCLAIMER: Sadly I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters. I do own Alice, Annie, Ben and Tyler._**

Tom Riddle

1. ARRIVAL

The station was crowded with Hogwarts students, readying themselves for departure of another year, with me right in the middle of it, getting dragged around by Annie Bluesquire, my best friend. She was presently trying to catch a good compartment, near Tom Riddle, for reasons I'll never understand. We were all in the same house, Slytherin, and she was practically stalking him. To tell the truth I had never really bothered with boys… all except one. His name was Tyler Porte, a Ravenclaw student and my other best friend. Annie managed to grab a compartment right across from the infamous Riddle. I sighed as I plopped down next to Annie and Tyler sat across from us with Ben Bluesquire, Annie's twin brother.

"Ever considered being a model, Alice?" Ben asked.

"Excuse me?" I looked at him. "I am shocked and appalled that you would even suggest that Bennie!"

"You would look great in a porno…"

I stood abruptly, about to slap the kasniggits out of Ben, when the door ripped open and a young first year rushed in, pale and scared to death, followed by none other than Tom Riddle. His wand was out and pointed at the poor kid. I nearly died. The man was completely gorgeous, why had I failed to notice this before? Why was I noticing now of all times?

"How dare you, you little-" Tom began.

Oh yeah, that's why. His personality.

"Tom!" I stood in the way of Tom's wand, pushing it down with my finger. "Leave the kid be."

"Don't tell me what to do." Tom growled. "The mudblood insulted me!"

"Don't," I slapped him hard across the face. "Use that word in my presence."

A chorus of gasps and a "Alice!" from Annie sounded in the compartment. A shocked Tom put a hand to his face and turned to glare at me, as if seeing me for the first time. His eyes flashed dangerously, which struck fear in my heart, but I held my ground. I noticed his little group of followers had another boy with them in between them looking at me helplessly. Apparently he had not made it in time. I pushed by Tom and glared at his cronies.

"Unhand him, now."

I felt a hand encircle my waist and a wand to my throat. "And what makes you think we should do that love?" Tom's voice whispered in my ear.

"Get your hands off of me Riddle."

"Gentleman," Slughorn boomed. "Ah! And Miss de Wittier! What is the meaning of this?"

"I was escorting these two first years to a compartment when Mr. Riddle had informed me that I had carelessly dropped my wand." I smiled at Slughorn who eyed Tom's arm around my waist. "He caught me when I tripped over the compartment door step to get it. I'm quite a clutz, as you know."

Everything that was coming out of my mouth was a complete and utter lie… except that last bit. I am a clutz, and he knew it. If you were at Hogwarts last year, you know why the potions room was put in a dungeon, so the likes of me won't destroy the rest of the castle that everyone sees.

"And his wand, Miss de Wittier?"

I looked at Tom's wand as if for the first time realizing that it was there. "Oh. He must have had it in his hand."

"Well Tom and his friends have someplace they need to be, right boys?"

"Yes professor." They agreed in unison.

"Well Tom!" I smiled widely at him and slapped him on the back. "Thanks for my wand back, now I shall continue to takes these two rabbits to a compartment. Good day professor!"

Quickly I grabbed the two boys and began to walk off down the train. Each looked terrified, but I was just as terrified as either. I was going to get it tonight, Tom would see to that. Me and my big mouth, why could it not just stay shut? I found an empty compartment and took the two inside. They looked as pale as vampires, and I found myself taking pity on them. They did not know any better.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

They nodded but I could tell they were startled from their encounter. I stopped the trolley woman and bought the kids candy. Their eyes lit up at the chocolate frogs and the fizzers, as well as the dancing sugar fairies. They were definitely muggle born. Poor kids. After they had settled down comfortably I started to talk.

"You have to be careful here. Hogwarts is a great place, but the students are not always so great." I began.

"That guy, and his friends…" one started.

"That was Tom Riddle, a Slytherin prefect. You picked the wrong person to insult."

"But I didn't insult him! At least not on purpose…"

I looked at them for a moment. "Wanna see something cool?"

"Like magic?"

I nodded.

"Yeah!" they roared eagerly.

I grinned. "Now, no one else has this kind of magic, so you can't tell anyone, okay?" I was going out on a limb here. "If you do I swear I'll bury you alive with goat dung and hot coals that will never die so you burn slowly." I said ominously.

Their eyes were wide as they shook their heads real fast as if I'd do it to them right then and there. I stood in the middle of the compartment and flicked my wand to close off the windows to the sunlight until it was completely dark. I began slowly, letting the magic seep into my hands, which began to glow with the power, and I began to dance.

Immediately images in the form of pixie-looking-dust began to form to look like real scenes: a sea filled with fish and under sea life, mountains with flowers and trees springing to life, a snarling bear roared and a deer ran away as the bear bean to chase it, and I even conjured Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck who attacked a fuming teapot with a frying pan, since they were muggles, and their laughter and joy soon filled the compartment, fueling my dancing. Finally I stopped, and they looked at me in awe.

"Remember our little secret." I grinned and left the compartment.

They would forget by tomorrow, they would only wake and remember being really happy, that's how my gift worked. Only my "one true love", as my mother had put it, would remember and would remember it great detail. I loved to perform, but no one ever remembered it, that was also my curse, but they would know by the happiness they experienced the next morning that they had seen me perform.

I walked down the hall to my compartment only to be hit with a ton of questions. I grinned and began to talk animatedly, and they knew immediately I had preformed. The rest of the train ride lasted so, until we neared Hogsmead.


	2. CAUGHT

Tom Riddle

2. CAUGHT

My heart lightened at the sight of Hogwarts towering above us in the distance. I saw Tom looking as he stepped from the train, and I shied away from his immediate area. Annie was talking away creating a buzz that I wasn't really paying attention too when Tom spotted me in the crowd. With a solemn face he began to make his way over to me, his cronies in tow. I shot Tyler a helpless look and casually nodded towards Tom.

"Hey Alice," he said a bit loudly in a grandiose voice, holding out his arm. "I would be much obliged if you would ride with me to the castle in one of these grand carriages!"

I raised my eyebrows, laughed and then replied in the same style of voice, taking his arm. "Why the pleasure is all mine Mr. Porte!"

"What are you two up to?" Annie eyed us.

"Avoiding riding with that thing." I pointed towards Tom with my head again, and skipped off, blushing, to find a carriage.

I greeted the horses that no one else could see, unless they had a near death experience, and Tyler helped me into the carriage still being a gentleman. I felt a blush rise to my cheeks, and Tyler noticed, which only made me blush harder. Tom was nearing quickly, quicker than just a casual walk, but that did not stop Tyler from asking the dreaded question I knew was coming.

"Why does the fair lady blush so? Her cheeks are the color of strawberries!"

"Tyler get your ass in this carriage now or I shall turn you into a newt!"

"But you already have turned me into a newt!"

We paused. "A newt?" I eyed Tom coming in on a close.

"I got better!"

I laughed so hard that finally he jumped in the carriage, which started towards the castle with a jolt. I sighed with relief, I had managed to avoid Tom until bedtime, which was an inevitable event in which I would be in his mercy. I gulped and started to twiddle my thumbs until it got in Tyler's nerves, in which he proceeded to begin quoting Monty Python again. Needless to say that a five ounce swallow cannot carry a five pound coconut.

LATER

I sighed, barely picking at my food, as the feast was coming to a close. It was better to accept whatever lay before now than later. Tom had not looked at me once during the feast, and this gave me hope, no matter how false that hope was. I had managed to distract myself with a really good book, The Lord of the Rings as a matter of fact, for most of the dinner but realized that it was futile in the end, because of instead of relating Tyler to everything that I read I was now relating it to Tom. There was no avoiding him.

It was then, while I was glancing at the door, that I saw Tom leaning against the frame as everyone filed out, and he caught my eye. He raised his hand and called me over with a curling of his finger. I felt my face grow hot and sighed heavily as I got up and walked slowly over to him, except in my "haste" he had disappeared. Looking around I only saw people leaving the great hall. I shrugged and continued along with the crowd, only to be pulled back roughly into a dark corner and shoved into the wall, Tom's body pressed against mine. I was surprised that his body was so cold and like a stone.

And then heat flashed through me like wildfire, the heat radiating through my veins and I swear I burned a hole through his robes as well as mine. I gasped in shock at the intensity of it and with that sound he finally turned his attention to me, as if just noticing that he had me there… pinned… to a wall. It would have all been very lovely if it was not Tom Riddle who held me there, and had I not been so terrified. Okay, okay, scratch the Tom Riddle part, because he was still gorgeous. He looked over his "victim" or as most people would say: he was checking me out.

"Tom, is there something I can help you with?" I asked, and than wanted to smack myself for my big mouth. Now was not the time to use my sarcastic skills.

"Actually there is, Ms. de Wittier, I'm afraid you have caused quite a problem for me." he said in a low voice.

"Well I'm very sorry Mr. Riddle," I began but noticed him twitch slightly in annoyance at the sound of his last name and paused. "I'm sorry, _Tom_. Is that better?"

He looked at me in shock for a moment but quickly recovered his composure. "What?"

"You don't like it when people say your last name, so I just called you Tom." I said confused. "Isn't that what you want?"

"Yes that's what I want." He said slowly and quietly in a distracted manner, absent mindedly letting my wrists go, and staring at me oddly.

"Are you okay?" I rubbed my wrists; finally the flames had set into a gentle burn and looked at his handsome face.

"Yes." He gave a pause and looked at me. "You may go. You will serve detention with me after in Professor Trelawny's classroom for physical abuse of another student, no less a prefect. I expect you after dinner at eight."

"Yes, Tom." I didn't protest, knowing that I had gotten off easy with Tom. What I didn't understand is why he didn't make me serve detention with Professor Slughorn like all the other students.


	3. BREAK YOUR LITTLE HEART

Tom Riddle

3. BREAK YOUR LITTLE HEART

The day hit me like a ton of bricks, the light of the sun penetrating my room with its sunny-ness. I did not feel like being little miss sunshine today, hence my hiss at the rays of sun. Annie on the other hand was everything I could just not bring myself to be: little miss sunshine… hence my hissing at her. She ripped my beautiful warm forest green comfort away from my body, leaving me bare to her hysterics. I got up, grouching at her all the way to the loo, and proceeded to my shower. Thank God that no one was really awake to mess with me, or see me naked. I let the water run over me, warming my skin to that hot feeling that radiated out from ones skin after a long hot shower.

My mind roamed back that fiery burn in my veins from when Tom had touched me. For some reason my body sent that as a warning sign to my brain, and I was not surprised. Tom Riddle was dangerous. I had lucked out last night but tonight he had me alone in the top of the hags moldy attic, there was no telling what he would do to me. Panic began to swell in my chest and I started to hyperventilate, which made me panic more. I managed to calm myself when I heard Annie call my name. Shutting the water off, I wrapped a towel around my form and walked to our room.

"You have a guest." She snickered and then left me standing in the middle of the room, closing the door.

"Sorry about her, she has sunshine issues this morning, what can I do for you ma'am?"

I walked over to my bed, not looking at the figure over by Annie's bed, and started to grab my robes from my trunk, still wrapped up. I turned to look at the figure and screamed.

"OH MY GOD TOM!" I jumped and quickly tried to find myself something a little more decent, grabbing my comforter and placing it on top of the towel. "I-I'm so sorry, I wasn't told you were the one who came to see me, or a guy for that matter. Um, could you please turn around so I could you know…" I trailed off.

"Not at all." He smirked and I wondered briefly if this was all his idea or if he really didn't know that I was in the shower.

"Th-thanks." I sputtered, and quickly dressed as soon as his back was turned. I cleared my throat to let him know that all was clear as I slipped into my satin ballet flats. "What can I do for you Tom?"

"I was just reminding you that you owe me detention after dinner tonight."

I glared at him. "And you couldn't have done it at a more appropriate time?"

"I would prefer to keep this under wraps, if you don't mind. People around here, especially the ladies, tend to… jump to conclusions."

"The biggest loud mouth just left this room, leaving the most popular guy alone in the room with her best friend in a _towel_... and you want it to stay a secret? Are you crazy?"

"Don't worry about her, she won't remember a thing." he grinned to himself.

"What did you do?!" I asked horrified.

"Nothing serious" he waved his hands about himself in a calm manner. "A simple little forgetfulness spell, nothing more."

"Thank God." I sighed, putting my hand to my forehead.

"Why," he moved next to me, pressing me into the bedpost, but thankfully not touching me. "do you care, Miss. de Wittier?"

"Because Annie is my friend, don't you have friends Tom?"

"No. I have servants." He whispered, and abruptly turned and disappeared through the door, leaving me shivering at his words.

POTIONS CLASS

Silently I made my way to my last class of the day, and my least favorite: Potions. I was the second person there, second only to Tom, who was lounging in a chair with his feet propped up on a desk. I sighed. He was in all my classes so I had to deal with him staring at me all the time, for reasons I didn't know. I had a hard time keeping my attitude in check. He sat next to me in all of them, for Pete's sake, he could at least look the other way for once, like say at the professor? He was probably imagining the torture that he was going to put me through tonight. A Ravenclaw student walked by to a nearby desk and I did a double take. I had potions with the Ravenclaw house! I rejoiced inside at my tremendous luck. That meant that…

"Tyler!" I squealed and ambushed him as he walked through the doors. "Did you do my summer homework?" I demanded playfully.

"Why yes your highness, I have." I said in a grand voice, flourishing a piece of parchment paper, a note.

"Thank you, noble squire." I said royally and laughed.

He pulled me into his arms for a big hug, swinging me up onto the desk, and then bowing until his nose touched the floor. I kicked him lightly in the shoulder and jumped down, nearly falling over. Tyler caught me in time and set me to my feet. My clumsiness hit me so often he had a whole other sixth sense at hand ready to catch me. I blushed a bright pink, and mumbled a "Thanks".

He pulled a chair out for me and I took it gratefully, my heart swelling to the size of a balloon. I felt someone burning holes through the back of my head and I turned slightly to see Tom glaring like no tomorrow. I raised an eyebrow and he looked me right in the eye as Tyler took the seat right beside me. I shrugged and prepared for the class that I hated the most, but just might end up liking the most with Tyler by my side.

Finally after suffering through nearly two hours of potions I high tailed it out of the dungeons, dragging Tyler behind me. Tom's excessive glares were begging to get on my nerves. I respected him, yes, but if he kept it up I was about to go haywire. Tyler noticed, and escorted me to dinner, outside the dining hall and onto the lawn by the lake.

"So what's up with Riddle?" He asked after we set on a blanket he had managed to conjure up with several complicated flicks of his wand. "He seemed to be roasting you alive with his laser vision."

I groaned. Apparently I wasn't the only one to notice such things. "I think that he is picturing all the torture he is going to put me through after the train episode." I didn't mention how soon that might be.

"Well, personally I think he has got some serious issues."

"You've never said anything before."

"That's because I've never had a reason to before."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

He was silent, and stared ahead at the lake, where four first years where trying to coax the giant squid they had heard about out of the water. Tyler was saved by Annie who came rushing up, her face red from running so hard. She plopped down next to in between Tyler and I and started running her motor-mouth like always. I was too busy wondering what Tyler had meant to listen to her; until she said Tom's name that is.

"What?" I asked blankly.

"Tom Riddle." She repeated. "He seems completely smitten with you! I mean he's staring at you from across the lake now, and look how he acted towards you today in class! He-"

"What do you mean how he acted?" asked Tyler.

"He couldn't take his eyes off of her all day, and we've got advanced transfiguration this after noon with Dumbledore. Let's see how he will act then!" Annie began but I lost her after that, she was talking so fast.

And I was distracted by Tom sitting opposite of me on the other side of the lake, staring at me as his goons "frolicked" in the grass behind him, shooting magic at some poor animal with their wands. I felt something slither around my foot and I froze, and then Annie stared to scream causing me to jump. Tyler managed to shush Annie up and I looked down to see a snake, a small garden one. I rolled my eyes.

"It's just a garden snake Annie. For Pete's sake you're in Slytherin!" I exclaimed picking up the poor creature.

"It still scared me! I thought it would knaw your poor foot off!" Annie said defensively. "You're so brave Alice, I wish I wee more like you."

"Well now we know why you weren't put in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw." I grumbled.

"Why is that?"

"Because you're obviously have not one brave bone in your body and you're not too bright."

"Hey!!!" Tyler held her back as she tried to grab hold of me.

"Listen I have to go. I have plans at eight, and I need to put the snake somewhere safe. I'll see you guys later."

"Okay." Tyler said on a gentle and concerned voice.

I walked away, the snake in tow, towards the dark forest, where it slithered off into the night. Then I began the long trudge back up to the castle and to the divination room, AKA: my doom. It was almost eight, I flat out ran.


	4. FRIENDS

Tom Riddle

4. FRIENDS

I burst into the divination room, out of breath and desperately trying to catch it. My chest burned, and I leaned against the table to help support myself. I looked up to see Tom in the middle of the room, looking more god-like than usual, and his skin seemed to glow in the pale moonlight, making him appear as if he had just fallen from heaven. Yeah right, heaven my ass. He didn't look at me, or appear to have even noticed my "grand" entrance. I stood there in silence, just staring at him and I got a bad feeling in the back of my mind. I recalled earlier the warning signal I had gotten from him touching me last night. I had to be cautious around him.

"You're late." He stated and turned so suddenly that I jumped.

"I-I'm sorry. There was this sna-" I began.

"I haven't the time for excuses. You will have detention with me again next week, same time."

"Yes, Tom."

He looked up at me this time, observing me from head to toe again. I didn't like where this seemed to be leading. He walked over to me slowly, and stopped close enough that I could smell his cologne, I mean was that even cologne or was it him?, and it smelled so good that I was momentarily distracted. I was so distracted that I didn't realize his arm wrapping around my waist and pulling me to his chest. He was freezing but my veins managed to flash hot again, and I gasped in shock.

This seemed to please Tom, and he smirked leaning into my neck and kissing it with his cold lips. I went weak in the knees, gasping, but Tom held me up without as if I was nothing but a sack of flour, delicately with his hand on the small of my back. What the hell did he think he was doing? This was completely uncalled for. He had ignored me for so many years, so why was he doing this now?

"You will dance for me, love?" he whispered in my ear, kissing right below it.

"Don't call me love." I managed to gasp.

"You didn't answer my question." His hand gripped my hip, giving it a squeeze.

"I-I don't know what you're ta-talking abou-about."

"Of course you do, that's your talent isn't it?" he kissed the nape of my neck again. "At least that's what those two first years said once I tracked them down last night after the feast."

So that's where he went last night after I lost track of him.

"You didn't hurt them did you?"

"On the contrary I was sweet as honey suckles. Why are you so concerned that I am going to hurt someone?"

"I've been in Slytherin with you for how long now?" I was getting used to being wrapped up in his arms, and worse, I was actually starting to _like _it.

"Fine reasoning. Now, I would like for you to dance for me."

"This isn't the proper place, and I'm not in the proper clothes."

He paused and for a moment I thought he was going to have me dance without the clothes. I cringed.

"Fine, I can work with that, you will meet outside of the great hall tomorrow night, with your proper clothes and I will find you the proper place. I have hallway patrol again, and as before you will tell no one. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Tom."

"Funny, you don't seem to be as defiant as before. Have I broken you so easily?"

"N-no. I respect you Tom, not because I fear you. I won't do anything I know isn't right."

He kissed my neck again, ignoring my response. "You smell absolutely divine." At this I shivered. "Let's get you to back to the dorms."

With that Tom took me over to drop door and opened it, then taking firm hold of my hands he gently let me down, not bothering with the latter, and then jumped down after me. He then escorted me back to the dorms, and thankfully the common room was completely empty, I praised the gods above. He left me at the foot of the stairs that led up to the girl's part of the dorms.

"Remember," he pulled me back close to him, to where my back was to his chest. "No matter what you or anyone else says, you belong to me and me only. You Alice de Wittier are mine now."

"Yes, Tom" I replied.

With that he left to finish his nightly patrols, and I trudged up the stairs in a slightly dazed state. I managed to get dressed into my pajamas, and plopped down onto my bed, pulling my covers around me. Tom's words resounded in my head, over and over. The main words in my head being his last. 'No matter what you or anyone else says, you belong to me and me only. You Alice de Wittier are mine now.' I was his. I belonged to Tom Riddle.

For some unknown reason I was sort of okay with this, almost flattered, but like hell I would let him know that.


	5. FEEL GOOD DRAG

Tom Riddle

5. FEEL GOOD DRAG

My mouth felt dry the next morning, and without a groan I sat up. The sun was filtering through the curtains again, but this time I wasn't feeling like a grouch about it. I was actually enjoying it. I stretched out like a cat and got dressed in a trance like state as memories from last night came rushing back to me. I was Tom's now apparently, and I'm sure that the whole school would know by the end of today. I wondered what Tyler would think, would Tom really tell everyone? The color drained from my face. Every one in the school would know… and that included girls. _'Oh my God' _I thought. _'I'm going to die.' _

"Alice. Hey Alice!" Annie was waving her hand in front of my face, and I looked up at her. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking." I smiled at her,

"Yeah, well, don't hurt yourself thinking too hard."

"I won't. I promise!"

"Come on girly, it's time for breakfast."

I let Annie drag me down the stairs, into the common and out of the Slytherin dorm. That's when I realized that I had forgotten my wand and transfigurations book. Sighing I told Annie that I would meet her down in the great hall after I grabbed them. Reluctantly she agreed and continued down for breakfast. I then turned and walked back into the common room and eventually my dorm room. I grabbed my bag and slid my books that I needed for my first two classes into it and then I began looking for my wand. _'Great, I can't find my damn wand.'_

"Looking for this, love?" Tom's godlike voice drifted to my ear, and I jumped in shock to see him leaning against my bed frame twirling my wand in between his slim fingers.

"Um, yes, I am. Thanks." I went to get my wand but he held it back out of my reach.

"I require something of you first." A smirked played upon his lips.

"You can just ask me Tom. No need to hold things over my head." I crossed my arms.

"And how do I know that you'll do it?"

"As long as it's not dangerous or anything to do with sex then I usually don't care."

"It doesn't really have anything to do with sex, but it may be dangerous." He smirked now and I had a sinking feeling as he walked towards me. "All I require is for you to stay very very still."

"Still?"

"Don't move." He whispered, closer now.

He wrapped an arm around my waist, and put his hand on the back of my neck. At this point I tensed, knowing what was going to happen, and knowing full well how dangerous it was. His cold lips met my warm ones, slowly. I stood stock still in shock. Tom Riddle was _kissing _me. _ME._ My heart began to hammer in my chest, wanting to break out, desperate for more room to pump so it wouldn't hurt so much. Tom then moved away, looking very satisfied and almost relieved with him self.

"Remember about tonight." He whispered and then left.

Life just got more interesting.

**TRANSFIGURATIONS CLASS**

"Alice, what animal do you think I should try and turn into?" Annie asked.

I thought for a moment. "A butterfly."

"Aw come on Ally! You can do better than that!" She whined.

We sat outside in the west court yard with the rest of the class, trying to transfigure ourselves into an animal, and Annie was having a hard time figuring out what to change into. As for me, I had already perfected the spell, and could change into a guinea pig. Don't ask why I chose a guinea pig, I just felt like it. It was at this point that I shadow fell over our little group, and I looked up to see Tyler. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, because this class was a Slytherin and Hufflepuff class, not one we shared with the Ravenclaw house.

"Hi, Tyler." I greeted. "What are you doing here?"

"Professor Dumbledore let me join today, I have free period. He ran to go see Headmaster Dippet." He smiled.

"Why did you choose this class? Haven't you already taken it earlier today?"

"Yes, I have. But I wanted to spend more time with you of course."

I felt myself blush, and it was at this point in time that I became aware of a certain pair of eyes on me. I looked up to see Tom, and raised an eyebrow, but he showed no emotion beyond his glare. _'He thinks that I belong to him, now does he?' _I thought to myself. I made room on the bench for Tyler to sit, patting the empty space beside me, which he took quite willingly.

"Well, okay then, my noble squire. You may accompany me in my studies today." I grinned at him, ignoring Tom's laser beams again.

"Thank you, sweet highness." He went to kiss my hand but I pulled it away gently and gave him a tut-tut with the wave of my finger. I wasn't willing to go that far to piss Tom off. Tyler pouted, and I laughed. "You're so adorable when you pout."

"I'm not pouting. Real men don't pout."

"That must mean that you're not a real man."

"No you just didn't."

"Oh, yeah. That's right. I just went there!"

"Oh you little-"

"Run Alice, run!" Annie giggled as I jumped up and danced around the edge of the nearby water fountain, avoiding getting caught by Tyler.

"You can't catch me!" I taunted, swishing my hips from side to side, which got Tyler in a daze. I reached out and lifted his chin with my finger. "Some, man. What? Can't take it when I woman moves her hips?"

"Uh…" He fumbled around his words and I grinned.

"So much for being smart!"

The bell rang shrilly and this made us both jump. Professor Dumbledore still hadn't returned from the headmaster's office yet, and in the delightful distraction of mentally drooling over lunch, Tyler caught me by the waist and lifted me over his shoulder. I groaned, this meant that I had lost another game and that I owed Tyler five chocolate frogs from Hogsmead next time we went.

"I win." Tyler bragged, setting me down.

"I know." I sighed. "I may be the Queen but I obviously can't win at anything."

"And that means that you owe me how many chocolate frogs now?"

"Five." I grumbled.

"What was that?"

"Five, whatever! You can go and bring me lunch now."

"Oh don't be such a sore sport!"

"Yeah, shuddap. You didn't just loose another chocolate frog."

"But you now you're going to get double in M&M's!"

"They don't sell muggle candy at Hogsmead you idiot!"

"I know." Tyler smiled while helping me pack up my things. "I stocked up on my Queen's favorite candy over the summer!"

"Really? Oh THANK YOU!!!" I tackled him with a hug.

"I actually have detention with professor Slughorn at lunch, which is right now, so I'll have to get you lunch tomorrow."

"What did you do?"  
"Nothing… too much." He grinned and then pranced off to the dungeons. "I just blew up the potions lab!"

I gawked. "You're kidding me!"

"You know, it's not very lady like to have your mouth open in such a way." Tom's voice sounded in my ear, and his finger came up under my chin to close my mouth.

I noticed that we were the only ones left in the courtyard. _'Where the hell did Annie go?! She did this on purpose…' _I felt Tom's finger trace my lips, and I parted them slightly in shock, in which he proceeded to trace my inner lips, almost putting the tip of his finger in my mouth. I looked into his green eyes, which were burning with something that I couldn't decipher, and I don't think that it was love but it wasn't hate. It was almost like a mutual understanding of something that again, as I had said, couldn't decipher.

"See you tonight, love." He mumbled softly.

"Kay." I smiled softly, and he walked away.

What the hell was wrong with me? My entire plan had been smashed in a matter of thirty or so seconds! I walked slowly towards the great hall, pondering as to why and how my body wasn't responding the way it should. I should be tucking tale and running in the opposite direction. But of course that was extremely hard to do when the person you were running from was the head boy of your own house, and practically ruled the school, everyone his pawn to play. Was I just another pawn?

I thought about my family connections. My father died when I was three and my mother has been suffering through extreme depression ever since. I pretty much raised myself, and when I wasn't at Hogwarts I lived with my Aunt Belle, who worked within the ministry of magic and took care of my mother when she wasn't helping me in some shape or form. She never grew tired of me; I assume because she had never had a child of her own. So my family connections weren't apart of his new found "affections_". 'Unless he knows something that I don't, which he probably does, because I don't know anyone before my grandparents in the family tree.' _

"A pawn…" I muttered, sitting down next to Annie at the Slytherin table.

"What?" She asked looking up from her food.

"Nothing, I was just talking to myself."

"Me mum says that talking to yourself is a bad sign." Annie paused to put another spoonful of treacle pudding in her mouth. "She read it in _Teen Witch Magazine_ a few months ago. She got on my nerves about it so much that I've actually broken the habit."

"Since when does your mum read teen magazines?"

"It's not a magazine for teens, but a magazine for adults _on _teens. It's in my top ten lists of things to get rid of once I graduate."

"Why when you graduate? Why not get rid of it now?"

"I'm not doing it now because there is no point in it. This year is my last, and I want to make Ben suffer along with me for just a bit longer." She grinned like a true Slytherin.

"You're so maniacally evil Annie."

"That's why I'm in Slytherin; so I can rule the world with magazines to make teenagers suffer!" She joked.

"What else is on that list?"

"You really wanna see it?"

"Absolutely!"


	6. THE TOP TEN LIST OF GOOD RIDDANCE

Tom Riddle

6. THE TOP TEN LIST OF GOOD RIDDANCE

Annie handed over a piece of paper that had been balled up and mangled so many times that I feared that I wouldn't be able to read it, but everything was intact, and her hand writing was easy and smooth… and bold. The paper practically screamed her name.

**The Top Ten Lists of Good Riddance **

**By Ann Alee Bluesquire**

** S. Bluesquire**

**2. The school Quidditch brooms**

**3. Mums subscription to Teen Witch Magazine**

**4. Bowler hats**

**5. Peeves**

**6. All of my potions books**

**7. The Fat Lady's Portrait and her horrid singing **

**8. Alice's fashion sense**

**9. Malfoy's bad hair**

**10. Malfoy's attitude**

"Good luck with that last one and no, you can not give me a makeover Annie." I replied handing the list back over to her.

"Oh come on Annie! It's our last year!"

"I thought this was after school?"

"Well… not all them…"

"No Annie, I'm perfectly happy with my current state of dress and looks."

"Well it was worth a try." Annie sighed.


End file.
